jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spargus citizens
Spargus citizens are a group of humans living in and obligated to Spargus, first introduced in Jak 3. They have to prove their worth in combat through accomplishing arena battles where they then accomplish tasks for Damas, their king, as wastelanders, and eventually earn a complete war amulet to become a true "wastelander".Jak 3 Overview Characteristics Being exiles who fought to prove themselves to the king, wastelanders are a tough group, and often have exceptional knowledge on desert survival, motorized vehicles, weaponry, etc. Unlike Haven citizens, Spargus citizens are aggressive, and will return fire should somebody attack them. Citizens vary in appearance, though they generally wear clothing suitable for desert cities, with variable armored padding. They range from male to female, from thin to fairly thick. They carry a rifle, which is similar in appearance to Jak's gunstaff from The Lost Frontier. Society Citizens are only provided protection in Spargus if they can prove their worth, and if they cannot, they are cast back into the desert to fend for themselves. While most tend to stay in town, some wastelanders work outside of the city, such as serving crime lords, just as Sig did for Krew (although it is later revealed he was actually a spy for Damas). Some citizens go out into the Wasteland to prove their worth, and earn their keep by hunting Metal Heads and bringing back Precursor artifacts brought up by the winds stirring up the desert sand, these are formally called wastelanders. Technology Weapons Each citizen carries their own rifle. It looks like a somewhat giant wrench or similar apparatus with a barrel and stock. A couple of metal scraps and another are used as scopes or armor. There are smaller wastelander guns that appear to be like Ashelin's eco pistol, except are brown-gray and take less reloading. The rifle is not very powerful nor does it have a great rate of fire. It is the skill of the person using them that does it, as they sometimes accidentally shoot other citizens instead of Jak, and this causes a riot between the citizens. Vehicles Spargus citizens have access to a number of leaper lizards, which are parked around the city and used to transport in and around the city. They also have motorized vehicles available, specialized for the wastelander, called buggies. These buggies are variable and very sturdy, with differing weapons for each of them. There are, however, only eight of them. Combat Spargus citizens default to a neutral state, though they will retaliate and attempt to kill the player if provoked. Attacking a citizen will cause them to either attempt to either hit you with their rifle at close range, or to shoot you from a distance. The accuracy and rate of fire of their weapons are low, and use of the Scatter Gun or Blaster is effective for in combat against them. Running a distance away will cause the citizen to become neutral again. The only time they are otherwise seen in combat is in the small-scale Dark Maker assault, where all the citizens were seen fighting the troopers. While one on one they were outmatched, their superior numbers allowed them to successfully flank and bypass the trooper's shield and hit them from behind. Gallery Spargus citizen concept art 1.png Spargus citizen concept art 2.png Spargus citizen concept art 3.png References Category:Organizations